The Devil in Cat Form
by WhenTheIceBreaks
Summary: Stoick doesn't care for pets on the best of days, but when he's just come home from one of the worst days of his career, he finds out Hiccup has brought home satan's spawn in cat form. (One-shot)


Stoick walked in the house and slammed the door behind him, putting a set of thick fingers to his temple. He sighed as the events of the awful day replayed over and over in his head. Angry citizens yelling at him over election promises. Having to cut programs due to a shortage in funds. He was only the mayor, he can't do everything. But his self-pity was short-lived when a crashing sound was suddenly heard coming from down the hall. Stoick's eyes narrowed as he moved toward the sound, seeing shortly that it was coming from his son's room. Worry suddenly plagued him and his body lurched forward as he picked up speed, running to Hiccup's room and throwing open the door. To the man's surprise, the first thing he saw was a flash of black before his eyes. The thing bounded around the room with crazed speed, crashing through anything in it's path. It knocked over the lamp and then threw itself onto the curtains, acting as if it were suddenly climbing through the mountain jungles of Tanzania.

Stoick tore his eyes away from the animal and over to his son sitting on the side of the bed, looking quit nervous as he stared back at his father. "What in Thor's name is that?!" Stoick bellowed angrily.

"I, uh, found a cat today." Hiccup explained, suddenly cringing as a series of tearing sounds came from the curtains.

Stoick's vision blurred with red-hot anger as he stomped forward, grabbing the cat off the curtains and holding the animal out at arms length as it thrashed around unstoppably. "What did I say about bringing pets home?"

"I know, I know. But he was going to be taken away by animal control and locked up in some cage!" Hiccup said. "I couldn't just let that happen."

The cat meowed loudly and curled its back legs up, scratching Stoick's hands.

"Ah!" Stoick shouted, letting the animal drop to the ground as he shook the pain from his hands. "This cat needs to go, Hiccup!"

"But Dad, you said I could have a pet when I was old enough. And look at me," Hiccup gestured to himself. "I'm old enough!"

Stoick sighed. "This isn't a cat, this is the devil in a cat form."

Suddenly Toothless leapt onto the bed and crawled into Hiccup's lap, purring softly and closing his eyes.

"The devil, Dad?" Hiccup smirked.

Stoick looked at the two, stumped. After a few more moments the man let out a frustrated sigh and pointed his finger at his son. "Alright, you can keep him, but he needs to be trained and you are the one who is going to take care of him. I don't want to see anything like this again, deal?"

Hiccup barely heard his father as a smile plastered itself across his face. "Deal! Thank you, thank you!"

Stoick felt a strange sort of satisfaction in seeing Hiccup so happy, but any joy he felt quickly left when he saw the destroyed bedroom. "Odin help us." He mumbled as he left the room.

—-

Two weeks passed and Toothless hadn't changed a bit. If anything he'd gotten worse. Everyday Stoick would come home to new messes and more for him to clean up. He'd found all his missing socks buried among the litter box. He'd slipped in a pile of puke on the kitchen floor on several occasions. He'd even almost suffocated one night when Toothless decided to use his face as a nice place to nap. He was done with this animal.

"I've had it, Hiccup!" Stoick shouted angrily. "I've had it! This cat needs to go."

"No, Dad!" Hiccup cried. "Don't take him away, please!"

"He's destroyed everything! Our curtains are done for, he took a poo in all my hats, and I've never seen so much hair on everything in my life!"

Hiccup looked at the cat beside him sadly. "I know he's been a lot of trouble, but he's my friend…"

"No, Hiccup, he's a cat. A very bad cat!" He eyed Toothless angrily.

Surprisingly the little black feline began to purr loudly and hopped off the couch, moving over to Stoick and pawing cutely at the hem of his pant leg.

Hiccup acted quickly on this. "L-look Dad, he likes you. See? He's not the devil."

Stoick stared down at the cat who was rubbing his face against his leg. "Hm."

"Oh come on! How can you not like that?" Hiccup smiled, holding his hand out to the suddenly sweet kitten.

His father let out a frustrated huff and went to sit down in his large leather chair in the living room, pondering his decisions. Suddenly everything seemed to rush in and hit him like a tidal wave. All his problems at work, with the town, with his son and this ridiculous cat. Every little problem he'd been trying to deal with fell toward the front of his mind all at once and seemed to bring his hands to his face.

But just then, Toothless jumped up onto his lap and snuggled into the rolls of his stomach, purring softly as he began to sleep there. Stoick's hands fell away from his eyes as he looked down at it. He put a gentle hand to Toothless' head and petted him softly. Somehow all of a sudden he seemed to feel better as his cat sat with him like this.

He looked up at his son and saw the hopeful smile playing on his face. "So, can he stay?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick let out a deep sigh and looked down at the cat once more. "Fine."


End file.
